kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Angelina Dalles
Madame Red (マダム・レッド Madamu Reddo?), born Angelina Durless (アンジェリーナ･ダレス Anjerīna Daresu?), is Ciel's aunt. As her title suggests, she is known for her red hair and clothing. She obtained a medical license against the wishes of her parents and practices at the Royal London Hospital. She is voiced by Romi Paku in the anime adaption and Masako Katsuki on the drama CD. Appearance Fitting of her title as 'Madame Red,' Angelina is often seen clad in red clothing and makeup, normally consisting of a red waistcoat and matching skirt, under which is worn a ruffled white blous). Madame Red is also seen with a red hat and red umbrella. She initially hated her red hair, which she inherited from her father, and she usually covered it up and kept her bangs long to hide her face, until Vincent Phantomhive stated he liked her hair, which he said reminded him of "red spider lilies in full bloom." After this Angelina cut her bangs and always dressed in red. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 27 Personality In the past, Angelina was quite withdrawn and shy because of her red hair, but in the present she has quite a crude and frivolous nature. For example, she suggests Sebastian Michaelis should work for her on account of him being handsome, whilst stroking his backside. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 7 She also attempts to make Undertaker laugh by telling a dirty joke. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, page 19 She appears to care deeply about Ciel Phantomhive, treating him like her own son, but harbors a general disregard for human life, as she works with Grelle Sutcliffe to perform the Jack the Ripper murders. Nonetheless, she cannot bring herself to kill Ciel, when encouraged to by Grelle. History Angelina fell in love with Vincent Phantomhive when she was 15, Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 27 but became distraught when she found out that her sister was marrying him. However, because she was very close to her sister and cared deeply for her, she tried to be happy that the two people she loves most were getting married. After Ciel was born, she worked to earn her doctor's license, against the wishes of her parents. She frequently played with Ciel and Elizabeth Middleford, stating that these were the people she loved the most. Madame Red later married Baron Barnett, who treated her lovingly and gently, stating that he does not mind that she harbors feelings for another Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 33. She called him an honest and pure man, who treated her well and made her happy. After a carriage accident, her husband was killed and her womb and child had to be removed. Her sister came by to cheer her up frequently, understanding the pain she was in. However, this incident continued to cause her great strife as a doctor because she regularly performs abortions on prostitutes as they believe having a child was troublesome. Later, when she witnesses the Phantomhive manor burning and learns that her sister, her husband and their son were killed, she grows to hate the color red again, as it is the color of the fire that killed her favorite people. She is overjoyed when Ciel returns alive, and doesn't mind terribly when Ciel refused to share what happened, stating that his return is enough.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, page 12 Manga's Synopsis Jack the Ripper Angelina initially appears looting through Ciel's London manor for some tea with her butler Grelle and family friend Lau, stating that she couldn't resist coming to visit him when she learned he was going to be in town. Ciel states that he is investigating the Jack the Ripper murders, and Lau decides he'd like to visit a recent murder seen. The group travels to see Undertaker in order to gather more information. They learn that the murders were performed with such precision that they could only have been committed by an expert in the medical field. Sebastian makes a list of all potential suspects, and narrows it down to Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt, who had graduated from medical school, but never held a position as a doctor. Angelina states that because of her social status, she'll be able to get them into his party in order to investigate with no problem. She comes up with the idea of having Ciel dress up as her niece, Lau as her lover, Sebastian as Ciel's tutor and Grelle as her butler, as usual. She states that this is because anyone would recognize a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler as Ciel Phantomhive. At the party, they learn that Aleister Chamber has been auctioning women off, and they leave, believing the case has been solved. The following day, a newspaper's headline reads that another murder has been committed so they resume their investigation. Angelina gets Ciel to play a game of chess with her while Sebastian works on the list of suspects, stating that he needs to relax. After losing many games to him, Ciel retires to bed. The next evening, Sebastian and Ciel wait for Jack the Ripper to show up, and are not surprised to learn that it's Grelle and Angelina. They figured out it had to be two individuals working together, and they learned that all victims had recently had an abortion performed on them by Angelina, further pointing to her. Grelle and Angelina move in to attack Ciel. Ciel questions Madame Red as to why she did it, who says that a brat like him wouldn't understand. She pulls a knife and moves to kill him, but he reminds her too much of her sister and she stops. Sebastian moves in to kill her, but Ciel orders him to stop. Grelle orders her to kill Ciel, but she can't, as she views him as a son. Grelle slices her with his death scythe, and kills her himself, for being "ordinary."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 23 It is revealed in her cinematic record that she started performing the Jack the Ripper murders after her family was murdered and after being approached multiple times to perform abortions. She initially performed the murders on her own, but the Shinigami in red approached her to help her out. Quotes *(Referring to getting into Aleister Chamber's party) "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll be arranged." *(When Ciel questions why he's dressed up as a female for Aleister's party) "Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" *(To Ciel) "You want to take revenge for my murdered sister? Sister would definitely have not ... we would not have wanted you to be like this." *"I used to hate my red hair that was just like my father's. I used to hate red." *"I came to love my red hair that was just like my father's. I came to love red." References Category:Characters Category:Nobles